Savior of Azkaban
by greenwings33
Summary: Betrayed and manipulated by those he trusted, Harry Potter is thrown into Azkaban. Two years later, his old allies - as well as his betrayers - free him. But his trust in them is gone, and old enemies are looking far better than the traitors he used to call friends... Rating may be changed at a later date...
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first attempt at a Azkaban!Harry story, so please bear with me. This was not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes on my part. This is more of a prologue, just so you can get used to my writing style. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flamers are not, but I can accept them if – and only if – you have a legitimate reason to flame. If you don't like a part, or it doesn't make sense, please (PLEASE) tell me. Also, I'm writing this as the inspiration strikes me, so if you have any ideas, please contact me with them~

My apologies for how short this is!

Warning: mentions of rape (possibly the act); Manipulative!Corrupt!Dumbledore, Bad!Weasleys (except the twins, Bill, and Charlie), Obsessive!Deranged!Ginny, Good!Malfoys/Slytherins, Betraying!Gryffindors

Note: Simply because this story may (or may not) have mentions of rape does not mean I approve of it, AT ALL. Rape is a horrible act, and destroys lives.

_**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarry**_

When Remus Lupin, also known as Moony, arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, he knew something _big, _something important had happened. Owls constantly flew in and out of the windows, and wizards – as well as witches – were continuously apparating and disapparating on the doorstep with loud pops that rippled through the air that was already heady with the hum of magic.

The werewolf cautiously opened the heavy oak door, narrowly avoiding Nymphadora Tonks, auror, as she rushed past. She turned on her heel once she reached the front step and vanished with a loud crack. Lupin made his way down the startlingly clean hallway, looking at the freshly painted walls with interest. Even though Lupin hated this house, he couldn't help but admire the tasteful décor.

Lupin dodged two more members he didn't know – they had joined during the two year gap after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Champion of the Light, the Chosen One. Lupin's heart clenched at the thought of the Savior of the Wizarding World. The Ministry of Magic – here Lupin snarled, terrifying the two young Order members – along with Albus Dumbledore (THE Albus Dumbledore, the Leader of the Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Founder of the Order of the Phoenix, the man who believed in 'the Greater Good', convinced Minister Kingsley Shacklebot (how convenient it must have been to have one of his more useful pawns in a position of power) that Harry Potter – his cub, what remained of his pack! – was set to become the next Dark Lord.

The two conspired and had Harry arrested mere hours after his victory, telling the public that Neville Longbottom had been the true child of prophecy, and _he_ had defeated Voldemort. Lupin sneered as he arrived outside the door to the kitchen after sneaking by the picture of Sirius' mother, Walburga Black. The werewolf felt no need to hear the scathing insults she screamed from her portrait. Taking a quick breath to smooth his expression, Remus Lupin slowly pushed open the door and strode inside to be met by the grim and dark faces of all the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had fought against Voldemort.

_**SaviorofAzkabanSaviorofAzkabanSaviorofAzkabanSaviourofAzkabanSaviorofAzkabanSaviourof**_

A/N: See that nice button with _REVIEW_ written on it? **Click it**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

**A/N: I know, you're all going to kill me for updating this late, but I lost the notebook – and recently reacquired it – and I had to do a load of schoolwork! So I'll just beg for forgiveness instead.**

**Anyways, I've replaced the poll for the Broken Captive (don't read unless you want "explicit slash" – my friend told me that just putting slash was NOT enough, I might have scarred him for life! – so be cautioned) with one for this story! Since I much prefer writing slash as opposed to hetero, this main poll offers you a choice between the different relationships, and a no slash option. If this wins, I'll put one up with hetero potions. **

**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**

Remus took a seat next to Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. These two along with Mad-Eye Moody, were the only ones who had believed in Harry's innocence and campaigned to get him released the entire time. The werewolf growled low in his throat as Dumbledore swept into the room with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger by his side. By Remus' side, Severus sneered as Minerva hissed in a cheap imitation of her animagus form.

The old man stood at the head of the table in _Harry's_ house. Dumbledore raised his arms and adopted a mournful expression, though his blue eyes still twinkled merrily. His long white hair was braided down his spine and his beard had tiny braids woven through it. His robes whirled around him as he sat, the material a sedate blue with snowflakes falling in motion on the material.

Ronald Weasley sat on his right, red hair curling outwards where it touched his broad shoulders. His brown eyes gleamed as he gazed at Dumbledore with an enraptured expression. He wore an acid green dragon hide jacket over top of a deep red silk shirt that clashed with his hair. His pants were black dragon hide, the same as his acid green boots.

Hermione Weasley sat in the chair across from the youngest Weasley child with perfect posture, her brown hair now sleek and smooth and caught in an elaborate twist. She adjusted her gold-wire framed glasses that outlined her large brown eyes perfectly. She wore a pale lilac dress that dipped below her collar bone and showed off her tanned shoulders. It was caught at her waist with a white dragon hide belt that was clasped with a wide gold buckle. She also wore ankle-length, high-heeled, white dragon hide boots.

Remus' eyes narrowed at the couple, knowing they had been paid to participate in Harry's life. The entire Weasley clan besides Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George had accepted money for that same purpose.

"My dear friends," Dumbledore began, and Severus' sneer grew, "I have terrible news to share with all of you." His pair of sycophants adopted sad looks as he continued, "Harry Potter… is innocent."

**SaviorofAzkabanSaviorofAzkabanSaviorofAzkaban**

**A/N: My apologies for the short update.**

**Please go vote on my poll!**

**Guest: Your review was refreshingly acidic! Though, I do believe I found a hint of a compliment in between all your scathing insults.(: Are you related to Snape by any chance? You channel him perfectly!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I thought I had already published chapter two, so I was typing up chapter three, and discovered – I hadn't! I am such a blonde! Please forgive me! Gomen!**

_**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**_

Instantly, pandemonium reigned. People leapt o their feet, yelling and gesturing wildly at the Headmaster. Blame was tossed about as if it was an STD. In fact, the only ones still and silent in the chaos were Severus, Minerva, and Remus. All three had satisfied smirks on their faces. Finally, Harry could walk free!

Then, Ronald's voice drowned out all the others with his venomous words, "That _traitor_?! Shacklebolt must be insane! There's no way _Potter_ is innocent; he's the next Dark Lord!" Before Dumbledore could agree as he was obviously gearing up to do, another voice entered the room.

"Weasley, I'd advise you to sit down before you prove you truly have nothing in between your oversized ears," the cool drawl of Lucius Malfoy's voice intruded upon the meeting. All eyes turned to lock on the tall figure.

Lucius' cool grey eyes glared at Ron's surprised face, His long blonde hair cascading down his back in a silky wave. Small braids intertwined with silver thread were interspersed throughout his golden locks. His long legs were clung to by trousers the exact shade of his malevolent eyes. His silver cloak embroidered with green snakes was wrapped around a large bundle clutched in his arms. The Malfoy Head wore a pastel-green dress shirt with solid silver buttons. His imposing figure was accented by a translucent robe of grey that covered his outfit.

"Mr. Malfoy, how did you get in here?!" Hermione's shriek shook the rest of the Order out of their surprised stupor, and they turned accusatory stares to the man. Lucius smirked evilly as he replied, "Why, I was invited by the master of the house. Were any of you?"

"What do you mean, the master of the house?" Dumbledore demanded, standing imperiously, his blue eyes unusually serious. Lucius grinned a shark-smile and uncovered the bundle in his arms, making those present gasp. Harry Potter was resting in the Malfoy's arms. The bright green eyes were closed, sooty lashes dark against porcelain skin. Long black hair was caught in an intricate braid with gems and small bells woven throughout it. Lucius gently nudged the boy, making his lashes flutter open to reveal piercing emerald eyes with glittering gold flecks swirling around the iris.

"Wha' is it, Luc?" Harry mumbled, shifting closer to his carrier with a wince. Lucius gave an indulgent smile and replied, "We're here." Harry grumbled in answer and burrowed further into Lucius' broad chest with a barely discernable, "Five more 'inutes." Lord Malfoy simply laughed and placed the boy on his feet. Harry swayed as the blonde steadied him, wrapping the elaborate cloak more securely around him. Angry green eyes took in the Order of the Phoenix, the gold swirling wildly.

"And who here remains loyal to me?" The voice of Lord Hadrian Potter-Black swept over the room. Remus, Minerva, Severus, and Mad-Eye Moody stood, walking (or clumping) over to the small teen. Harry nodded, raising his hand to cut off Dumbledore's pre-prepared manipulative speech.

"I have no wish to hear it, Lord Dumbledore. As Head of the House of Most Noble and Ancient Black, I ban Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley, and the Order of the Phoenix from Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place! The Secret Keeper is now Severus Snape!" Harry stated in a loud voice. With a pop, the intruders were forcefully and painfully evicted from the house as if they were never there.

That simple act seemed to drain him of all his remaining energy, and he fainted dead away into Lucius' waiting arms.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry for the unplanned hiatus! I have the plot layed out, but nobody wanted to cooperate. I was forced to harm Severus a bit in order for everyone to listen to me – just kidding! I didn't want to make him too OOC, so I had to touch up on my inner Severus – he now pops up at very inconvenient moments. Thanks for your patience! Sorry this isn't very long!**

_**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**_

Hadrian sighed in his sleep, practically purring under the warmth of the thick comforter piled on top of him. He curled further around the pillow, his dangerously thin body finally warm. The boy heard a deep chuckle from somewhere above him, and his thick eyelashes reluctantly fluttered open to reveal Lucius Malfoy, a man who had visited every day, sometimes bringing his now mature son. The Malfoy Lord had owed a great debt to Harry, not only for saving Draco from multiple attacks against him, but also for returning Voldemort to a sane mind and body.

The wizard's hazy, sleep-fogged eyes peered up at Lucius sluggishly before they closed once more and the owner rolled away from the quietly laughing man. A tired, scratchy voice grumbled, "Go 'way." A huff of amusement sounded from the doorway as one Severus Snape entered the room. The Potion Master's entertained drawl trickled through the air to lazily enter Harry's ears.

"Foolish brat. You're more malnourished than you are sleep-deprived. Eat," the man cajoled, his voice a mix of molten chocolate and icy fondness. Hadrian sighed in frustration, forcing his exhausted eyes open to see the two men standing side by side regally. The two looked like night and day – Lucius tall and trim with his long blonde locks, Severus with long, loose black waves. The Potions Master was about a hand shorter than Lucius, with lightly tanned skin from gathering potions ingredients. He was clothed in in light grey robes buttoned over his undoubtedly black outfit. Black dragonhide boots could be glimpsed underneath the swirling hem as the man walked. The dour man levelled a stern look at Hadrian, demanding compliance as he pushed a bowl of soup towards him.

"Eat as much as you can, 'Ri,"Lucius instructed, a smile spreading across pale cheeks. Harry complied, accepting the bowl with a murmur of thanks as he hastily dug in, full long before the bowl was empty. He then took a murky yellow potion enclosed in a crystal bottle from Severus. The nutrient potion was swallowed with no protests, teven though Hadrain pulled a disgusted face after it was taken. Lucius quickly hit the teen with a freshening charm that cleared his mouth of any distasteful flavors.

"Thanks, Uncle Luc," Harry murmured bashfully. The blonde smiled down at the young lord, pleased that he thought of him as family. It had taken many magical oaths and trips to Azkaban in order to convince Hadrian to speak to him – which only worked because the blonde man spoke of the now-sane Voldemort.

It seemed that as Harry destroyed more and more Horcruxes, the sould fragments returned the original, but did not merge – circling Voldemort as if orbiting a planet, unseen to the naked eye. Harry realized this after catching a glimpse of a returning sould fragment due to the Horcrux inside of him. With that knowledge, Harry performed a ritual to reforge the sould and expel any taint – left by addictive magics, or by drinking forcibly taken unicorn blood.

Harry had been very worried about his old nemesis – a nemesis that now owed him his life. Had Dumbledore caught him? Had the ritual backfired? Through daily visits and weekly updates on the recovering Tom Riddle, Lucius and Harry had grown quite close. Draco, having been long jealous of the lithe brunette, was also drawn in by the humble and endearing demeanor until he was ordering his father to adopt the forsaken hero.

"'Ri?!" The Malfoy heir burst into the room, his own long, platinum locks in disarray due to his rush; "You're home!" With a jubilant cry – that Severus darkly though could be used for war – Draco leapt onto the bed beside Harry, cuddling the smaller male into his arms. Severus cleared his throat and stepped forward imperiously before stating, "Draco, Potter needs to be handled with care, not shaken about as you are prone to do."

As Draco whined and pouted at the barbed instructions, Harry pondered his sudden kinship to delicate items being shipped. Perhaps he should get the sticker for the public's benefit?

BOY-WHO-LIVED

FRAGILE

HANDLE WITH CARE

_**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**_

**A/N: I tried some humor – I hope it isn't too bad. Most people think my humor is strange and don't get it): **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aren't you all so proud of me? Another update! This one'll be short, but I want to check in with Dumbledore next chapter, and you'll get a glimpse of the new and improved Ginny!**

_**HarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotterHarryPotter**_

_It was pitch-black (the color Harry imagined Ron's soul to be) in the space Harry had been crammed into. No light could penetrate what seemed to be a miasma of ill-will and hatred. 'Ah, my childhood.' Harry thought wryly, before the already close walls suddenly began moving closer. And from all directions came despising voices – voices he recognized, some he once held dear to his heart._

"_We swore when we took him in that would stamp it out of him!"_

"_Freak!"_

"… _wanted you to have a childhood, my boy…"_

"_Burden!"_

"_I knew you would not be particularly well-cared for or happy, but you would be alive."_

"_Tool!"_

"_You think we wanted freaks like you here? Of course we're getting paid!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Dad told me that the world would be better if all the freaks just died."_

"_Whore!"_

"_Harry, we never loved you."_

_ "_Harry!" Draco's alarmed voice drove Harry out of his nightmare, the boy bolting upright to latch onto the Malfoy, panting like he'd run a marathon. The blackette's long hair was caught in a tangled nest around his head, and draco's old black silk pajamas hung off his malnourished frame. The blonde cuddled his friend to his chest reassuringly as ters slowly leaked from emerald eyes.

"D-Draco?" the almost noiseless whimper caused the Malfoy heir to clutch his friend tighter in response.

"What do you need, 'Ri? I'm here," Draco replied in a soft voice, smoothing Harry's wayward ebony locks away from his pale face, "Whatever you need, love." At the reaffirmation of Draco's affection, Harry whispered, "C-Can we stay like this for a bit?"

Draco's arms tightened around him in answer as he cuddled closer, seeking the warmth the blonde seemed to exude. Harry shoved his feet onto the other's calves mischeviously, and was rewarded by a shriek and a flinch.

"'R-Ri! Your feet are like ice!" the Malfoy exclaimed worriedly as he began layering warming charms about the appendages. As his toes finally started to defrost, Harry gave a content hum and huddled further into his wealthy friend.

"Hey, Dray?" the childlike tone made Draco chuckle.

"Yes, 'Ri?" the blonde replied good-naturedly.

"Please don't hate me," Harry mumbled as he slowly fell back asleep, his cheek pillowed on Draco's chest.

"'Ri, you idiot," Draco whispered; "I could never hate you!"

**A/N: Don't be too mad at how short this is~! Next chapter is a glimpse at Dumbledore's schemes! **


End file.
